La Tour du Paradis, la plus belle des ironies
by Sakura MacGarden
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires sur tous les enfants qui ont grandi dans la Tour du Paradis, sur les moments passés dans la Tour, des souvenirs de ces moments ou les séquelles qu'ils portent encore, même s'ils s'efforcent de les cacher. Les chapitres pourront être pleins d'espoir comme tristes et je ne posterai pas de façon régulière sur ce recueil par manque d'idées, désolée. Label SPPS?


Le 31/12/19

Bonjour les gens ! J'avais envie de faire quelque chose relatif au nouvel an sans trop qu'il y ait de rapport et je me suis souvenue que j'avais envie de faire des histoires sur les enfants de la Tour alors… mon cerveau a réussi à associer les deux pour en faire une histoire ! (qui à la base devait faire deux drabbles mais bon…) J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous ne vous attraperez pas d'indigestion à cause du réveillon !

* * *

\- Personne n'en a vraiment aucune idée? insista Lucy.

\- Puisqu'on t..., commença Grey.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant trembler jusqu'aux fondations du bâtiment centenaire pour laisser passer une chevelure écarlate dont la détentrice se rua vers Mirajane, qui, fidèle à son poste, était derrière le bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? demanda gentiment la démone qui n'était nullement impressionnée par son amie et ennemie.

\- Il me faut des œufs, du sucre, du lait, de la farine, du miel, du cacao, des fruits rouges et deux gousses de vanilles!

\- Euh... Ça va être compliqué Erza, c'est le réveillon et...

\- Il me les faut! Et qui sont les abrutis qui n'ont pas pensé à me dire quel jour on était quand je me suis réveillée! s'énerva la rousse.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais calme toi Erza.

Erza s'apaisa vaguement quand Mirajane lui dit qu'elle aurait ses ingrédients mais sa fureur reprit aussi vite quand Natsu lui demanda pourquoi elle n'allait pas en acheter en ville. Il échappa de peu à une décapitation en bonne et due forme mais reçu le savon de sa vie accompagné d'une tirade sur les jours fériés, tirade qui cessa grâce au timing parfait de Mirajane qui apportait de la farine. Comme avant de donner ce dont Erza avait besoin elle devait calculer ce qu'elle pouvait donner sans être en sous-effectifs, ce qui fallait déduire du stock et bien d'autres choses, encore la mage aujourd'hui survoltée avait eu le temps de se calmer et Lucy osa s'aventurer en terres hostiles.

\- Salut Erza, je voulais juste savoir, c'est quel jour ton anniversaire?

\- Ça ne te regardes pas, décréta froidement et fermement Erza.

\- C'est... Avec les autres on voudrait vraiment savoir..., insista-t-elle.

\- J'ai dit non.

Le ton employé était sans appelle, même Natsu n'osa pas intervenir, quoique la raclée qui avait précédée y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Elle récupéra rapidement ses paquets et partit après avoir payé, allant encore plus vite qu'à son entrée. Certains eurent une impression de déjà vu et c'est quand Lucy s'écria qu'elle avait fait une entrée et une sortie à la Mystgun que la glace se fissura, suivit de la reprise du flot de discussions habituelles.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Lucy, ça rappelle Mystgun, mais après c'est aussi son opposé, contra Grey.

\- Une entrée que tout le monde remarque mais avec un temps de retard et pareille pour la sortie. Elle, elle utilise sa rapidité alors que lui il utilise de la magie. Vous pensez qu'elle a prit des cours? questionna naïvement Natsu.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle va voir Jellal, vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle est? contribua Lucy.

\- Moi je paris qu'elle a vu plein de poissons! s'exclama le petit exceed tout aussi naïf que son maître.

\- Je suis du même avis que Lucy, soutint Grey.

\- Et moi je paris que vous avez tous faux, intervint la fée des relations de Fairy Tail.

\- Comment ça?

\- Pour commencer, le plus simple. Natsu, comment est-ce que Erza pourrait prendre des cours auprès de Mystgun alors qu'il est roi dans un univers parallèle? Ensuite, Lucy et Grey, est-ce que Erza tape tout ce qui lui passe sous la main quand elle s'apprête à voir Jellal? Dans le pire des cas elle est nerveuse et elle rougit pour un rien. Et pour finir, le plus difficile, Happy, est-ce que Erza aime le poisson ?

\- Il ne me semble pas..., dit-il honteux.

\- Euh... Mira, en quoi est-ce que c'était compliqué? demanda Lucy.

\- Il faut super bien connaître Erza pour savoir qu'elle n'aime pas le poisson !

\- Désespérant...

Plus loin, à mi-chemin de Fairy Hills, une somptueuse chevelure rousse se détachait du fond enneigé de ce début d'après-midi de 31 décembre. La personne possédant cette somptueuse chevelure rousse était plongée dans des pensées plus ou moins sombres, et celle qui ressortait en ce moment même était empreinte de tristesse, de mélancolie, de joie, d'un peu de colère aussi. Elle pensait à cette journée. Cette journée qu'elle aurait dû passer entourée mais pas de membres de Fairy Tail. Cette journée qui était aussi son anniversaire, l'anniversaire d'une petite fille dans une tour, l'anniversaire d'une orpheline.

Erza venait à peine de rentrer chez elle qu'elle était déjà dans la cuisine, les ingrédients en face d'elle. Il devait être treize heure, elle avait donc beaucoup de temps, en tout cas suffisamment pour réussir le gâteau. Vers 19h00, alors qu'elle avait fini le glaçage depuis peu et entreprit la nouvelle étape, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, s'attendant à découvrir une des filles qui voudrait probablement la faire venir, bien qu'elle refuserait sans donner de raisons, à l'image de chaque année, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment une fille qu'elle découvrit derrière la porte. Derrière la fameuse porte, se trouvait un mage aux cheveux bleus et à l'étrange tatouage rouge qui ne représentait pas rien dans la vie de la rousse et qui, exceptionnellement, ne portait pas de cape ce qui fut à l'avantage de la chevalière qui put "expliquer" son air abasourdi en lui en faisant la remarque.

\- Je ne crains pas grand chose à Fairy Hills. Et sinon tout va bien? demanda-t-il avec un visage soudain plus sérieux.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Entre, il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Merci.

Il entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y déposer un paquet avant de retourner au salon et de constater qu'Erza l'avait devancé.

\- Tu as déjà mis les coussins.

\- Et toi tu as déposé le gâteau dans le cuisine.

\- Tout juste. Tu as mis tous les coussins de la maison par terre?

\- Non, seulement ceux du salon.

\- Alors il va falloir aller les chercher, on ne déroge pas à la règle.

\- Au fait, comment tu as su que j'habitais ici? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Je t'espionne depuis deux mois.

\- C'est ça, je te crois, rigola Erza.

\- Je suis allé à la guilde et ils m'ont indiqué où était ta chambre, et puis le message accroché à ta porte avec un poignard indiquant que personne n'a le droit d'entrer sauf ceux qui se reconnaîtront aide aussi.

Ils prirent une première brassée de coussins qu'ils déposèrent au sol à côté de tous les autres puis repartirent pour la deuxième et c'est lors de la troisième et dernière excursion que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Erza déposa ses coussins puis ouvrit la porte pour ordonner à Mirajane de partir quand elle s'aperçut que pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle s'était trompée sur l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Salut Erza! T'as l'air contente de nous voir dis donc.

\- Oh je suis désolé je pensais que c'était Mirajane qui insistait encore une fois.

\- Pas grave je me moquais de toi, allez viens petite sœur, dit Shaw en prenant Erza dans ses bras.

\- Shaw... Tu m'étouffes...

\- Désolé Erza, c'était pas fait exprès.

\- Arrête de la monopoliser Shaw, elle est pas à toi! s'exclama Miliana.

\- Un véritable dandy se doit d'être mettre de ses émotions. Et maintenant tu vas te décaler Shaw et nous laisser Erza.

Les deux laissés pour compte se ruèrent sur Erza qui trébucha sous l'assaut et libéra ainsi la vue sur son appartement. Et intrinsèquement sur Jellal. Ils se redressèrent d'un seul coup, laissant Erza perplexe jusqu'à ce que Miliana brise la glace en saluant Jellal. Peu à peu, l'ambiance s'améliora et ils recommencèrent le rituel. Miliana, Shaw et Wolly déposèrent leurs coussins et installèrent leur gâteau à côté de ceux de Jellal et d'Erza avant de se poser avec Erza et Jellal qui les avaient attendus. La rousse fit une trouée dans les coussins et tendit un couteau à chacune des personnes présentes, débutant ainsi la dernière étape de préparation.

\- En souvenir des nombreuses tentatives d'évasion que nous avons faites tout au long des années passées sur la tour du paradis.

\- En souvenir du jour où Erza a eu un nom et un anniversaire.

\- En souvenir de nos nuits passées à espérer.

\- En souvenir de papy Rob.

\- En souvenir de Simon.

Erza traça un S dans le parquet avant de laisser la place à Wolly qui inscrit un I, ensuite vint Shaw qui sculpta un M, s'en suivit Miliana qui s'occupa du O puis Jellal qui termina avec le N. Chacun d'eux se coupa ensuite légèrement le doigt, faisant tomber une petite goutte de sang sur le prénom soigneusement écrit.

\- Pour une nuit, reviens-nous et aide-nous à essayer de nous enfuir, scandèrent les anciens esclaves.

\- Cette année, nous n'avons rien essayé, mais nous nous rattraperons celle-ci. Qu'avez-vous à proposer pour celle-ci ?

\- J'ai étudié leur ronde, ils passent devant la sortie droite de la carrière sud moins souvent vers l'heure du deuxième croisement, c'est une faiblesse à exploiter.

\- En revanche ils ont brusquement augmenté les patrouilles dans le secteur B-6, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il y a soit une faille soit un danger.

\- Le plus probable est qu'il y ait une faille, si il y avait eu un danger ils auraient envoyé des esclaves le supprimer, voir la brigade anti-magie.

\- J'ai cru apercevoir un serpent violet dans ce secteur là…

\- Je suis de l'avis de Simon pour dire que les serpents violets n'existent pas.

\- Je vous promets que j'en ai vu un !

\- À mon avis tu as cru en apercevoir un, c'est ce qui reste le plus logique.

\- Vous avez remarquez qu'il y a une personne en moins toute les deux rondes ?

\- Ils nous ont aussi fait accélérer le rythme, au début je pensais que c'était une impression mais le soleil se lève plus tard que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois avoir remarqué un passage dans l'aile A-6…

\- Et nous on est dans l'aile A-5 ! Si on arrive à ramener des instruments ou à se faufiler jusque là c'est gagné !

De là, partit un immense plan qui leur mit bien quatre heures d'élaboration. Une fois achevé, Erza alla chercher les gâteaux, entamant par la même occasion la deuxième parti de la soirée, celle qui remplaçait celle pendant laquelle ils imaginaient ce qu'ils feraient une fois libre, celle où ils faisaient bel et bien tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle retourna dans le salon avec les gâteaux posés en équilibre sur ses bras et ses mains, ayant visiblement l'air d'avoir du mal à tous les faire tenir.

\- Vous vous souvenez des consignes de Simon ? Il ne doit pas en rester une seule miette !

Après avoir liquidé une des trois montagnes de chocolat, de miel et de fruits rouges, Jellal fit une remarque.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître macabre mais… ça change des fraisiers.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Erza.

\- On a tous cru que tu étais morte lorsque tu étais prisonnière sur Tenrô.

\- Tradition obligeant…

\- Je vois… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour la peine que je vous ai causés. J'oublie toujours que j'ai disparu pendant 7 ans… C'est ironique non ? On se retrouve et trois mois plus tard je disparais pendant pratiquement la même durée que celle où on a déjà été séparé…

\- Si on fait une liste des choses ironiques qui nous sont arrivées on est pas sorti d'affaire tu sais Erza. Et plus sérieusement, comment peux-tu t'en vouloir d'avoir manquer de te faire tuer par un dragon ? Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à Acnologia, il faut que tu arrêtes de tout vouloir contrôler, accepte que certaine choses t'échappent et t'échapperont toujours.

\- Ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?

\- Si, Jellal continuera toujours les beaux discours avec Erza…

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas près de s'arrêter… en même temps il est doué pour ça. Vous vous souvenez de la Tour ? C'était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser et nous redonner courage.

L'échange entre Miliana, Shaw et Wolly avait eu lieu sans que Jellal ou Erza ne s'en aperçoivent mais leur départ pour la chambre d'à côté, lui, ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? interrogea Erza.

\- On comptait vous laisser roucouler tranquillement encore une petite demi-heure, clarifia Miliana avec un sourire innocent.

\- On faisait rien ! s'exclamèrent les deux.

\- Et on est sensé vous croire… Il y a une question que je me pose depuis qu'on est arrivé, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait AUTANT de coussins ici ?

\- J'aime bien les coussins, expliqua Erza.

\- Au fait, qui a eu l'idée de mettre dans les règles l'obligation d'étaler un maximum de coussins par terre et de dormir dessus ?

\- C'était moi, prôna Shaw.

\- C'est une des meilleures idées qu'on ait eu !

\- Tout à fait d'accord !

\- Euh… tout le monde là, vous pensez pas qu'on a oublié quelque chose ? percuta Jellal.

Ils eurent l'air vaguement perdu quelques instants avant de tous plonger sur Erza, chutant tous ensemble dans un tsunami d'édredons et criant ''Joyeux anniversaire'' à l'unisson. Ils voulaient tous la tuer aujourd'hui ! Ils restèrent allonger pour profiter du moment jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Titania ne réclame plus de gâteau, leur rappelant au passage qu'ils devaient finir tout ce qu'il y avait à l'exception de la part symbolique.

Après une heure avancée de la soirée -ou tôt de la matinée selon le point de vue-, un carnage sur gâteau au chocolat, une indigestion manquée de peu de la part de Shaw et une crise de fou rire, ils s'allongèrent tous sous la couverture d'Erza comme à l'époque où ils étaient enfants, terminant ainsi cette soirée si spéciale pour eux, cette soirée de commémoration des moments d'espoir qu'ils avaient eu sur la Tour. Ils avaient décidé de la créer car ils se disaient tous qu'ils leur fallait un peu d'espoir, alors ce jour-là, ils imaginaient mille-et-une façon de s'évader, les choses qu'ils aimeraient faire si ils sortaient, comment se déroulerait cette journée si ils sortaient, ce qu'ils feraient si un des leurs venait à mourir. C'est de là qu'était venu la tradition du gâteau, chacun des enfants avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait comme gâteau, tarte, biscuit... et il avait été déclaré que s'il mourrait, ce gâteau serait fait et mangé en entier dans la soirée. Et puis il y avait aussi l'anniversaire d'Erza, ce jour avait été désigné comme tel car étant orpheline, elle n'avait pas plus d'anniversaire que de nom. C'était la date symbolique des enfants de la Tour. Une date qui avait été choisit car c'était ce jour-là que la première évasion avait été tentée. Elle était loin de toutes traces de cultes religieux quelconques, c'était leur jour. Le 31 décembre avait-il appris plus tard. Le jour de l'espoir.

* * *

Parce que sincèrement, il leur fallait bien des petits moments d'espoir sur cette Tour de malheur non ? Et pour les petits futés qui se posent la question sur le comment ils ont pu le fêter à date régulière, ils ont compté les jours et les mois, ils ont peut-être grandi sur une tour mais ça n'empêche pas qu'avant d'y arriver ils avaient une vie et qu'ils y aient appris des choses ^^. Si je m'excuse pour les fautes, vous me pardonnez ?


End file.
